


You and Me

by severity_softly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for panijeziora, who requested "rossi/reid , new year's party :)". Originally published December 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

It was New Year's Eve, and Spencer Reid was drunk. _**Spencer Reid**_ was drunk. It was almost as amusing as it was alarming. 

He was sitting next to Dave on the couch, too close; their shoulders were touching, which was completely unnecessary. There was no one else sitting there; Spencer could have easily sat on the other end. 

He didn't seem to notice, but everyone else did.

The party wound down about an hour after midnight, and Dave and Aaron had been the only truly sober ones of the group, even if Dave had had a glass of scotch or two. Morgan was crashing in Hotch's spare room, and Dave offered to take Spencer, Emily, and Jordan home. The girls looked at Spencer, then at each other, almost in unison, and politely declined, saying they'd take a taxi.

 _God damn it_.

Dave slapped Spencer's shoulder. "You and me," he said, his tone gruff.

"Mm-hmm," Spencer hummed, smiling, and then Dave and Spencer wrapped themselves up in scarves and coats to go out into the cold.

Once the door was closed, Spencer stumbled on the stairs behind Dave and wound up draping an arm over Dave's shoulder. If it weren't for the fact that Spencer was clumsy even when sober, Dave would have wondered if it was intentional.

"David?" Spencer murmured, his breath hot against Dave's cheek.

"Hmm?"

"I like you."

 _This isn't happening. This **can't** be happening_ , Dave thought, walking Spencer around to the passenger side door.

"I like you too," Dave replied, trying to keep his tone friendly.

Before Dave could get the door open, Spencer slumped against it, his gaze warm and wanting on Dave's face.

Dave hadn't missed that Spencer was looking at him more often. He couldn't even deny to himself that he was interested, either. He just wasn't convinced he could give Spencer what he deserved. Dave was too old for Spencer, too difficult, and had already been married and divorced three times. "Spencer..."

Spencer silenced him before Dave could finish telling him that this was a bad idea, tugging Dave's scarf to pull him in for a kiss. Dave tried valiantly to resist, but Spencer's lips felt hot against the winter air, and soft against Dave's own. Dave's resolve lasted about four seconds before it crumbled, and he leaned in to press Spencer's lanky body to the car and kiss him earnestly.

There were suddenly muffled shouts. "Woo! Ow-ow!" Dave looked up to find Emily and Jordan watching them from the window, cheering and grinning drunkenly, pounding their fists lightly against the glass in excitement. _Oh, God._

Spencer snorted, smiling at Dave and not even sparing the girls a glance back. Dave gave them a glare that couldn't retain any heat because Spencer's hands were stroking down his sides.

"Let's take you home," Dave said, looking back.

"Stay with me?" Spencer murmured.

"You're drunk; we're not having sex."

Spencer's smile went wider and he stroked his fingertips over Dave's jaw, which caused a shiver completely unrelated to the cold, and sparked a fresh wave of cat calls from the window.

"Don't have to. Just stay," Spencer whispered.

"I'm freezing my ass off. Get in the car," Dave grumbled, but Spencer kissed him again.

"I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
